Theodore Tugboat: Rainbow Rocks (Transcript)
arguing Female Ship: What?! The High Tides: vocalizing Zorran: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Ratchet. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Ratchet: The energy in this world isn't the same as in the Big Harbor. We can only gain so much power here. Zorran: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! Ratchet: sarcastically Really? I love it here. Oliver: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. Zorran: I think you're the worst, Oliver. Oliver: Oh yeah? Well, I think you're— Ratchet: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. rainboom Ratchet: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? Oliver '''and '''Zorran: I 'unno. Ratchet: It's Habor magic! Zorran: But this world doesn't have ''Harbor magic. '''Ratchet': It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world to adore us! Tugbooms We use to fight with each other (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) That was before we discovered (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh. whoa-oh) That when your friendship is real (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Yeah, you just say how you feel And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the harbor... Harbor Rocks! Emily You can pick up the bass Tugbooms (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) George And you can play the guitar Tugbooms (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Hank You can bang on the drums Tugbooms (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) Theodore Or you can sing like a star Tugbooms And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the harbor... Harbor Rocks! As we learn how the harbor... Harbor Rocks! chattering Zebedee: Want some help? Philip: Uh, no thanks. We're good. Zebedee: Oh. Okay. Hank: Zebedee! Over here! whispering Zebedee: sighs I had no idea the whole harbor would be here. Foduck: Quite an eye-catching advertistment, if I do say so myself. Hank: And it smells like seaweed! Emily: It does? sniff Hank: I used seaweed instead of paste! Lucy: Uh, Emily, you've got a little somethin', uh... Emily: Did I get it? Lucy: Heh, not exactly. Harbor Master: Good afternoon, tugboats. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first time ever The Big Harbor Musical Showcase! cheer Harbor Master: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-work programs here at TBH. So keep workining on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be the one of the most exciting events we've have at TBH since the Fall Formal. Zebedee: Ugh! I am never gonna live that down. Emily: You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal. Zebedee: A demon. I turned into a raging he-demon. Hank: And tried to turn everyone here into ship zombies for your own personal army! Foduck: Oh, my friend, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. Lucy: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at The Big Harbor closer than ever before! Hank: One, two, three! Tugbooms There was a time we were apart But that's behind us now See how we've made a brand new start And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh And when you sail these waters You feel it everywhere Yeah, we're the Tugboats forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) You can feel it, we're back (You...can...feel...it...) And I'm so glad that we're bettter Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh George There was a time we couldn't see Past the difference Lucy: That separated you and me And it left us on our own Hank But now you sail these waters And friends are everywhere Tugbooms Yeah, we're the Tugboats forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now that we are back on track (Now...that...we...are...) Yeah, I'm so glad that we're better Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever! Zebedee: applauds Foduck: laughs I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears. Lucy: I just wonder why it happens. Theodore took his new smokestack back to Bigg City Port. Shouldn't that mean he took all the magic back with him? George: Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome! Foduck: Oh! Your band? George: Duh! It was my idea to start Tugbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist. sounds approaching Pearl: Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight. George: Uh, we're getting there. Foduck's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Emily's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase. Pearl: Uh, I don't suppose any our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all. Lucy: Sorry, Pearl. I don't think Theodore's gonna be back at the Big Harbor any time soon. Pearl: nervously Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it. Category:Transcripts